enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Genu
Genu is one of the passengers on the Command Base. He seems to be superior to the unit commander due to the fact that he/she receive orders from him. Personality Genu's personality is the typical personality of a boss or a leader, he has revolutionary ideas and wants to free the galaxy from Villalobos' reign, but he is blinded by his ideals. *SPOILERS GO AROUND THIS AREA, PLEASE SKIP IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED THE GAME, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* Genu is blinded by his ideals, as seen when they defeat Villalobos' Mega-Craft, Lyra finds blueprints to a super Mega-Craft that was finished some time ago, Genu himself wanted to board this Mega-Craft to free the galaxy and keep it safe from other dangers, to which both Lyra and Neko disagree, leading Genu to leave the Command Base and board the Mega-Craft, leaving Lyra, Neko and the Unit Commander alone. This may explain why Genu is an antagonist in Enigmata and Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge. *'SPOILERS END HERE*' Traits +Genu has a great leadership and charisma to lead his fellow comrades through such dangers. +He's very optimistic, as he says that no mega-craft can defeat him. +He can quickly befriend anybody who has the same ideas or shares them with him. -He's reckless and decides to risk his life and other people's lives to accomplish a goal. -He also seems to be quicken to get angry, as he ignores Nikki's warnings and starts insulting other mega-crafts and alike. -His most negative trait is the fact that he's very quick to turn evil just to keep his ideology alive, this can be seen by the game's ending. Relationships '''Player (Unit Commander): '''As Genu shares his ideals with the player, he also turns bossy and orders the player to execute different tasks, but the player seems to not care about it and just keep with his own job, he shows hope on the player and keeps him advancing through the many dangers of the galaxy. '''Neko: '''It seems that both Neko and Genu have known themselves for a long time, as Genu is trustful to Neko and vice-versa, he shows great signs of friendship with Neko, and seems to listen to him when it comes to situations that require more brains than brawn, but even if their friendship seems to be perfect, there are some times they seem to argue on whether to take on a situation by mowing down their obstacles or thinking on how to evade them. '''Lyra: '''Even if both Lyra and Genu didnt knew each other, they quickly develop a friendship as they go through the many fights of the base, at first, when they were about to pick up Lyra, Genu said that if she was in or not, leading to the fact that if Lyra had a second thought, Genu would have left without her. But passing that, they both develop a quick boss-to-worker relationship until the game's end. '''Nikki: '''At first, Genu seems annoyed by Nikki's appearance, but later on develops a hate for him because of his annoyance through the missions, this is seen in many missions when Genu cuts out the communications with him, his hatred seems to be freed when he vanquishes Nikki and his mega-craft. '''Villalobos: '''It is unknown since when did Genu develop such a hateful feeling towards Villalobos, mainly because his militant empire, or The Alliance, is keeping most planets from human interaction, which bothers Genu in some sort of way. GenuMobile.png|Genu in the mobile version of the game. Lv 16.jpg|Genu's Mega Craft in the Flash version of the game. Mobile Genu Ship.png|Genu's Mega Craft in the mobile version of the game. Trivia * Genu seems to have a scar going from his forehead to below his eye and near his nose in the Flash version of the game. It is unknown how or when he earned that scar. * In the three Enigmata games, it has been shown that his favorite color is red, as seen in his hair, his chat box in Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge and his Mega-Crafts. * most Bosses have no pages. Check the link to see more about them. Category:Characters Category:Bosses